


Snip

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Cutting, Daddy!Frederick, Fluff, Little! MAtthew, Little!Will, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy! Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little!Matthew teases little!Will he looks like a girl. He'll just see about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Littleverse by telera and trr_r and all those who write in it. All characters are adults playing younger ages.
> 
> Story based on actual events in author's life. Yeah it's funny now.

Will and Matty are playing at Uncle Frederick’s house one afternoon while daddy Hannibal was at a meeting. The boys were playing dress up in Matty’s room. Matty pulls out his cowboy hat setting it atop his head.

“I am going to be a sheriff!” he says putting on a vest with a tin star on it.

“Ohh, I wanna be a cowboy too!” Will says pulling out more and more clothing not finding another cowboy hat. The younger boy  frowns as he watches Matty strap on his gunbelt.

“What can I be?” he asks looking at the pile of clothing. Matty comes over shuffles through the pile and finds a cotton bonnet with chin straps. He hands it to Will.

“Here this is from the old west time.”

Will turns the bonnet over then puts it on his head. The  bonnet covers the sides of his face. He walks over to look at his reflection in the mirror. Will’s reflection is of a boy in a calico bonnet. He grimaces.

“This for a girl. You always make me the girl. I don’t want to be one today.” Will throws the bonnet down in disgusted  frustration.

“You usually don’t care besides your pretty like a girl.” Matty shrugs as the puts on his neck kerchief.

“I am not pretty like a girl!” grouses Will crossing his arms glaring at Matty.

Matty smiles to himself. “You kinda look like a girl.” he teases

“Do not!” Will say stamping his foot in protest.

“Yea you do!” sasses Matty smirking as he goes over to his cousin. The older boy takes Will by the shoulders turning him toward the mirror.

“See, you have those big blue eyes and those pink lips. You also have all those curls on your head. That really really makes you like a girl. We could put a bow in your hair if you want.” Matty puts his hand over his mouth trying to hide his grin. Will turns and smacks Matty in the arm.

I do not!” he growls

Matthew laughs harder when Will hits him again. “You even fight like a girl.” he continues to laugh harder the more Will hits him. The boys tussle around on the floor as Will hits Matthew’s arms and chest. His big cousin just laughs putting his hands up to deflect any punches.

“Come on fight back!” huffs Will as his temper flares looking at his cousin.

Suddenly, they hear Uncle Frederick yell from downstairs, “Come and get your snacks Matty! If you want to eat up there you need to carry them up.

“Okay Daddy!” yells Matthew as the untangles himself from Will. The older boy smiles at his younger cousin saying, “I can’t  fight back. your not suppose to hit a girl!” he giggles running out of the room before the shoe, Will throws in his direction, hits him.

“I do not look like a girl.” Will grumbles kicking the clothes on the floor. The boy  looks in the mirror once again. He scrutinizes  at his eyes and his mouth, they look like any other boy’s  he decides. But his hair with all those wild curls. Well..maybe Matty is right. They do look rather girlish. Will can take care of that, he nods his head.

He looks through Matthew’s art supplies and finds grownup scissors. Since Matty was older, he didn’t have to use safety scissors any more. Will goes to the mirror and pulls a curl out then snip,snip,snip big chucks of curls fall to the floor. Snip, snip, snip the back of his head was proving to be harder to get. No matter, he’ll get Matty to help. The older boy called him a girl, now he has to help him not look like a girl.

Matthew carries the tray upstairs still smiling from his good nature teasing of his cousin. He’ll tell the younger boy he was joking and Will can be the sheriff instead. When Matthew walks through the door, he sees Will standing at the mirror. The older boy’s eyes grow wide and his mouth falls open. There stands his younger cousin with chunks of his hair missing from his head. There are places in the back of Will’s head,where he has cut down to the scalp making it bleed. Will’s beautiful curls  are  scattered on the floor around him as he continues cutting on the sides.

Matty drops the tray. Will jumps and looks at him. “Oh no Matty. I’ll help you clean it up. Then I need you to  help cut the back of my hair okay?” the younger boy says smiling at Matty.

“What. did. you. do. Will? Your...Your beautiful hair?!”

“I cut it Matty. So I don’t look like a girl anymore.”

Matthew puts his hands up to is mouth and tears well up in his eyes. He is so dead! Uncle Hannibal will kill him because  Will cut his hair. And his Daddy...oh no his daddy will punish him bad. Maybe they could fix it. Maybe they could glue it back on.

“What’s wrong Matty?” Will puts down the scissors walks over to his frozen cousin. He rubs Matty’s arm his face full of concern.

“I’m going be in so much trouble Will. Your Daddy is going to be so mad at me that you cut your hair! Then my daddy will get mad to.” Matthew’s tears leak down his face. The  older boy touches Will’s hair and begins to cry harder.

“Oh Matty. You didn’t do anything. I did it. It’s my hair.” Will says hugging his distraught cousin.

“But...but...I teased you. Then you cut your hair because I teased you.” the older boy blubbers out.

“No..No..I won’t tell Daddy you teased me. I won’t let you get to trouble. I am so sorry Matty.” Will hugs the older boy closer as tears fall in sympathy.

“Oh MY GOD! What has happened to your hair Will! MATTY! What did you do!” says a red faced shocked Uncle Frederick.the boys were too quiet for too long, so the went to check on them. Apparently the needed to check sooner.

“Matty didn’t do anything Uncle Frederick. I cut my own hair. Matty was getting the snacks.” Will says bravely.

Frederick looks over at the pile of hair and then at the younger boy’s head. “Hannibal is going to have a shit fit over this William. I can’t….I don’t…” Uncle Frederick is speechless.

The doorbell rings and Uncle Frederick curses a blue streak in his native tongue as he stomps down to the door. Will hugs Matthew again. The younger  puts his thumb in his mouth as he holds Matthew’s hand. They walk out the door and stand at the top of the stairs looking at the two adults talking at the bottom.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” Frederick says to Hannibal's greeting.

“What do you mean Frederick?” Hannibal frown glancing at the stairs seeing Will and Matty. “Hello boys” he says before he turns back to Frederick. Then he jerks his head back looking at his boy with huge patches of hair missing. The older man takes a step back.Looks at Chilton then back at the boys.

“What has happened to your hair William?” he asks rather calmly.

“Um….I cut it Daddy. I love you.”

“You cut your hair?”

“Yes. Daddy. I love you very much.”

“I love you too. Why did you cut it? Were you and Matty playing barbershop?” Hannibal asks his eyes focus on Matthew. After a minute with no reply, Hannibal says “Come down here William and tell me why. Did Matty cut it?”

Matty begins to tremble with both his daddy and Uncle Hannibal’s angry focused on him. Will squeezes his hand then he starts going down stairs

“No Daddy. I cut it when Matty left to go get the snacks. I decided that my hair is too girly. It gets in my eyes too.”The boy  says trembling just slightly from Hannibal’s frown.

“Too girly? You decided? Where did you get the scissors?”

“Oh Matty’s art supplies.”

Hannibal takes a good hard cold stare at Chilton. “I need to take my son to the barber now. You may want to reconsider what you let children have access to when you are not supervising them. Come along William.”

“Bye Matty. Bye Uncle Chilton. Thank you. I had fun.” Will says politely as Chilton rolls his eyes ducking his head into his hand.

“Glad someone did.” he says shutting the door.

* * *

 

Hannibal drives Will home. Hi daddy  tells William to come with him to his bathroom. Then he  has Will sit on the toilet as he looks for his hair trimmers. Will’s  hair is so mangled and ill cut Hannibal is going to have to buzz cut it very short. Hannibal feels the urge to strangle someone. He suspects Will is not telling him the whole truth.

“Daddy?’ comes a meek whisper

“Yes my love?”

“Are you really mad at me?” Will says wringing his hands.

“I am..shocked and sad.”

“Why are you sad?” his boys sniffs

“Because your hair... your curls are just so beautiful. I love petting my hand through hem. They make you so handsome.Now they are gone.”

“Am I ugly now? Do you not love me because I cut my hair?” Will sniffs as a tear falls down his cheek. The  boy didn’t think all this would happen because he cut his hair.He  didn’t think daddy would be mad at Matty. The boy didn’t think his daddy would think him ugly.

“No.No. William.” Hannibal takes his boy in his arms. “You are still handsome. I still love you. Your hair will grow back. It grows fast anyway. Just you need to let someone that knows how to cut hair properly do it.Okay?”

Will nods his head. Hannibal stands up finding the hair clippers. “If you want your hair cut shorter you just to tell me. Do you really not like it?” The older man puts his hand on Will’s shoulder.

“I...like my hair..”

“Then what really happened William?” Hannibal says his voice stern.

“I don’t want Matty to get into trouble.”

“I promise, he will not be in trouble with me.”  Maybe with his daddy, Hannibal adds silently.

“Matty said I looked like a girl because my hair was curly. I decided I could change that. While he was downstairs I got the scissors. I was just cutting the curls off. Matty didn’t mean for me to do this. I was mad, I guess. Sorry Daddy.” Will looks down at his feet.

Hannibal sighs his sensitive willful boy. Maybe this will teach him a lesson. No changes without daddy's permission

“Okay, William. You are not allowed to use scissors until I think  you understand how to properly handle them, understood?”

Will nods yes.

“Now this is going to feel strange  but I have to cut all your hair down very short. There is no other way because you’ve cut so far down. You will be very cool and no hair will get into your eyes. Now sit very still.”

Will sits very still even though buzzing makes him anxious. All the rest of his hair falls to the bathroom floor. It looks a small dog is laying on the floor there is so much hair.Hannibal hands Will a handheld mirror to look at himself. Will’s hair was so short like army men short. The boy runs his hand over his hair. It feels so soft! The  boy wasn’t expecting that. His ears stick out too. Will finds he can wiggle them. The boy  giggles at his reflection.

“Well. What do you think William?”  
  


“It’s so short but soft. Feel Daddy!” Hannibal nods his head in agreement after running his fingertips over Will’s head.

“My ears are sticking out. Are they too big?”

“No, sweetie you just don’t see them hidden in your hair.”

“I sure look different. I really look like a boy now.”

“Yes, you look very boy. But you look like a boy with your curls, as well.” Hannibal sighs he hopes this isn't’ something Will want permanently.

“Let’s get all the hair up and then we’ll make dinner.”

“Okay Daddy.” Will smiles fetching the broom.

 


End file.
